


Stranded

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Mutual Pining, Other, Remus is a garbage bastard, Roman is an alien, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, alien! Roman, lowkey inspired by Star Trek, trans! Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: There are different reasons for one should feel stranded.Some find themselves on a foreign planet, with seemingly no way to return home. The night sky which once they easily roamed, now a stranger.While others, that should feel at home, feel utterably miserable. Unsure of the path they're walking and without anyone to hold in their heart.





	1. Chapter One | The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter contains: Remus, an alien spaceship crashing and general Patton angst
> 
> Let's try doing this chaptered fic again. Last time it failed miserably, but, this time I hold a tiny bit more of hope (and maybe a little spite towards the person that told me that I didn't get any reads because I didn't post regularly)  
Just re-read this chapter, which I was actually quite proud of- I don't like it. I really don't, it's too short and *sighs* well, you gotta start somewhere, am I right?

Later Patton would say it had been fate that had him get out of home in the middle of the night and walk outside of the town. It's also fair to say that, in the future, Patton would hold knowledge he didn’t ever dream of having. His eyes open to so much more.

However, the Patton who was currently living his present didn’t know. He believed himself to be alone and was in desperate need of some fresh air, because if his mind was clouded by troubling thoughts like rumbling storms he just needed some fresh air to make them disperse.

The cool air was biting his cheeks and his nose, making Patton hide his face deeper in the yellow knitted scarf he was wearing. He walked in the forest that surrounded the town, a dark, dense patch of trees that made it impossible to cross and impossible for the secrets of the town to spread like oil. And, of secrets, Starry Night town, was plenty.

Twigs and leaves crunched under his feet, as he strolled deeper into the woods. It was isolating to live at Starry Night, that Patton could tell you, despite all those others secrets he had to keep quiet about. 

Although, now, as he walked, surrounded by the darkness of the night and the stars on top of his head shining through the leaves, he didn’t feel so alone.

The loneliness that would sneak on him and snuggle close to his heart, as if it alimented itself from Patton’s suffering, seemed to dissipate from the cold air and the sound of wind through the leaves. Not even when he was surrounded by people, his coworkers sure, but, they were still _people_, did the aching feeling disappear.

The wind blew, making the curls of his hair wildly tumble around his face, and everything, even for just a moment, seemed calm, at peace. Perfect and content as it was destined to be.

But, just as that thought crossed his heart, a bright, burning light fell from the sky. Searing the darkness and changing Patton’s destiny.

The light collided against the earth, making the ground shake and the trees sway at the violent force that washed over them. Patton crumbled to the underwood covered floor.

As soon as the ground had stopped, Patton shot back to his feet.

With his heart already thrumming against his ribcage and his breathing quickening exponentially, his feet moved against the ground, towards the source of what had just happened.

It wasn’t hard to find it.

Soon, Patton found himself staring down at some sort of smoking spacecraft, looking as if it had just come out of Star Trek.

The first thing he noticed was how bad the spacecraft had survived the landing, making it clear that it hadn’t been designed for crash landings. Therefore, it could have been some sort of emergency, if it meant such risk.

With a slight frown Patton proceeded down the slope, reaching the spacecraft without tripping. As he got closer, he truly understood the spacecraft had been reduced.

On its sides it sported numerous burns, all of which had blacked the outside, and, what Patton presumed being the entrance, had been violently blown off. Resting a couple of meters away from the rest of the vehicle.

Holding his breath, Patton willed himself inside the alien craft, not quite believing his eyes.

The moment he stepped inside he was overwhelmed by flashing lights, the overbearing warmth of the dark place, making his clothes hang heavily on his frame, and the incessant loud noises that blared, seemingly afraid of being on an alien planet, stranded. It was unbearable. 

However, before a headache appeared or Patton returned outside and pretended that he had never seen this ship, his focus was caught by a figure, unconscious in the pilot seat.

Tentatively, Patton stepped towards them, observing quietly the figure with curious eyes.

The first thing he noticed was how human they looked.

Their hair, medium length and brown, were held in a loose ponytail, their eyes were closed and a gush of dark blood was flowing down their face.

They looked mostly human. 

Keyword mostly.

There was something, maybe it was the slightly more pointed ears that bore incredibly unique jewellery or maybe it was how their fingernails looked more like claws, that was inhuman, alien.

Different, but alluring and gorgeous.

Throwing a few glances at his surroundings, Patton sighed softly. _Who knew what could happen to them if he left them here, stranded and unconscious._

Carefully he picked them up and, doing so, he noticed how they were clutching in a wounded hand a small object. He didn’t give it much thought at the moment, quickly proceeding to walking out of the vehicle, the unconscious alien in their arms.

A wave of cold air hit the two of them, that after being stuck in the stuffy and overheated place it was relief for Patton. However, as he exhaled in relief, the alien shivered ever so slightly.

Taking one last glance at the spacecraft, Patton took off, alien securely in his arms.

* * *

“Hey, Rem?”

Roman’s quiet voice was the only sound in the spacecraft, except for the beeps and the flashing lights of the button that resonated between the walls. 

Quickly glancing at his twin, he caught the unsettling smile that was always etched on Remus’ face. Returning to look at the screen, Roman had to repress a shudder of discomfort.

They may have grown together, but certain things Roman will never stop finding them incredibly creepy and unsettling.

“Yeeeees, dear brother?”

“Why… why did you accept the job offer to work on the Curiosity? You disappeared for five years after getting kicked out of school and then you reappear on the same ship I work on and as a _ healer? _It doesn’t sound particularly in your field work, from what I remember you being. Quite boring, actually.”

As he spoke Roman should have turned, to catch the glint in Remus’ eyes. As he expertly manuvred the tiny spacecraft, he should have expected for Remus to react at his words.

Alas, he didn’t.

And, as he calmly fiddled with the controls he catched Remus whisper:

“Oh, it _can_ be fun, my _dear_ and _sweet_ brother.”

Before everything began to spiral down, and down into an endless pit of darkness and confusion, Roman heard laughing. Mad and wild and terrifying.

And, then, in a blink of an eye, everything disappeared.


	2. Hot Chocolate Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything better than talking to the alien to kidnapped at 2am in front of hot chocolate?  
Yes. Gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: food (although, is hot chocolate defined a food? It would fit better to call it a drink, but, if the hot chocolate is dense enough you can eat it so idk)
> 
> I've been hoarding this cpater with the intention of posting rather soon after hte first one, but, I was unsure about a scene and what not. Nothing truly important, honestly

The alien remained unconscious for two days.

Leaving Patton with enough time to properly freak out about there being a real life, breathing alien resting on his couch and a half destroyed spaceship in smithereens.

Which, when Patton had went to check out and to further observe the spaceship the following morning, he had found his colleagues, government agents, scouting the area. As his heart beated wildly against his ribcage, Patton turned around and sprinted out of the clearing. Not caring that his lungs were burning because of his binder.

Once he reached his house and catched sight of the alien, peacefully breathing, his beating not slowing down in the slightest. His thoughts only finally being registered by the man; after the flurry of emotions that had brought him to move as fast as he could.

He was a biologist. A biologist in a government settlement so secret that by law it didn’t exist.

And, Patton, was terrified to what they would do to him if they discovered he had been keeping a very handsome and dangerous alien in his house.

* * *

The moment when the alien finally decided to wake up the night was an inky dark colour and the stars seemed more dull as Patton gazed up at them.

It had been midnight or possibly even later, not that Patton knew or found the strength to care about something so trivial as time. He often found it hard to fall asleep, and then, subsequently, to wake up. The empty rooms of his house matching the loneliness that clenched around his heart- a reminder that nothing would ever end with a perfect happy ending.

That night it wasn’t much different, the only fact that differed was the worry that had started sleeping through his mind.

Standing in front of his kitchen window, eyes fixed to the dark forest and the sky beyond that, his hands holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Which had tiny adorable cat shaped marshmallows, the same ones he used when he got lost in his thoughts.

With a sigh, he took a sip of his beverage, but, before it had the chance to burn his tongue a voice reached his ears:

“Excuse me for my _tremendous_ English and for intruding, but is this your house?”

Patton nearly dropped his cup, whirling around to look at the alien, now standing at the doorway of his kitchen and looking incredibly out of place.

As he looked at them, Patton realised how truly bigger the alien was than him.

They stood tall, the height of a tall man, with broad shoulders and messy dark red hair falling in soft curls on their light purple skin (was it even skin? It _did_ feel like skin when Patton had brought them here). Their entrancing, tired eyes scanning the room.

_Well, they were very handsome when they were recovering, but now; oh-_ Shoving those thoughts away, in a dark and secluded area of his mind, Patton brought himself to answer.

“Uh… yeah! This is my… home?”

It didn’t help the conversation, as silence set between the two. Which only continued to stare at the other, with curiosity and acknowledging the tension that had built.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Exploded Patton, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sleeping robe- the unwelcomed uncomfortable feeling of not wearing a binder crashing against him at full force.

The alien wrinkled their nose, as if weighing their options, before tentatively saying:

“The sound of… hot chocolate… doesn’t sound too… terrible.”

Patton nodded, offering the smallest of smiles, placing his own cup on the counter before fretting around the kitchen. Placing a cup, red with a golden crown which Patton had bought during his college years at Disneyland, in the microwave, he turned.

The alien was gingerly standing there, but didn’t seem smaller or vulnerable. At the contrary of Patton, who only managed to feel like a sour cookie in a batch of sweet ones. And, it didn’t help that the alien was observing him intently. Brown, dark eyes, like the darkness of a forest, curiously eyeing his ever movement.

“You know that… you can… sit at the table as it gets ready, right? It isn’t forbidden or anything.”

They recoiled at the soft spoken words, quickly going to sit on one of the few chairs at the table. Patton’s gaze followed them, and seeing them in the usually empty kitchen was enough to make a heavy weight, he didn’t realise he was holding, disappear. If only just a bit.

“Am I kidnapped?”

“Last time I checked, no one alienapped you. But, you did pretty much take a shot at falling down from the stars!”

The microwave ended and when Patton handed the steaming cup to them, retrieving his own and sitting in front of them. Silence, fell once again. But, this time, with steaming cups in hand, it felt more relaxed- although, the edge of being with a stranger didn’t completely leave their bones.

That was, of course, until Patton set down his cup down on the table. Eyes trained on the alien, taking them in.

“So… do you like Earth? I hope you do, because if you ever come here for vacation come to visit!”

The cheery tone didn’t help the alien, who spluttered in return.

“I- well, I do _ardently_ wish to return… home. Maybe not to work… or to my brother. But, returning, for vacation, here, maybe without crashing, getting injured or… alienapped, would be nice.”

The alien- calling them simply alien was getting weird, Patton amended- grinned and it was probably the most handsome thing Patton had ever seen, as his cheeks became a bright crimson.

“No matter how cute you are, pretty eyed human, waking up in a foreign house, on a foreign planet is not something I regularly do. Despite… many believing the contrary.”

Before Patton could inquire about those words, spoken bitterly as if trying to forget something, or someone, a yawn interrupted his thoughts, under the alien’s amazed gaze. Their pupils, in fact, had slightly grown when they had seen they had tasted the hot chocolate or seen Patton yawn.

It surprised Patton, maybe because he was sure that if there was something incredibly fascinating in the room it wasn’t him or the hot chocolate, but the them.

“A yawn!”

_So, they’re a cat. Alien kitty._ Patton nodded, a pang of endearment as he watched the foreign person. _Such an adorable sight_, was what his mind supplied unwisely.

“Yup! It means that I need to go and take a breathe outside or go to sleep. I’m much more leaning towards having a Pat-nap than finding another shooting star, though.”

“I don’t remember Pat-nap as a term used for sleeping…” Murmured the alien, probably to themselves rather than to Patton, their gaze dropping to the empty cups. Which Patton swiftly retrieved and placed in the sink for the next day.

“Oh! It’s actually a play on words between nap and Patton- my name!”

Patton grinned, this time it was slightly wider than the rest of the smiles that night. It felt more real that way.

The two of them walked back into the living room, the alien getting back comfortable on the sofa, under Patton’s attentive gaze.

“I guess, it’s time for both to sleep. You still need to heal and I need to go to work tomorrow. And… maybe… we can talk more tomorrow?”

“It would be a delight to talk more about… these circumstances.”

Patton nodded once again, turning and beginning to climb up the stairs back to his room, not quite believing himself he was trusting an alien he just met. Although, Patton doubted that they could actually cause him any harm.

“Roman.”

“Hm?” Patton turned towards the alien, who was now fidgeting with the edge of a blanket.

“My name is Roman.”

Their gazes met and Patton was only left with a soft smile as they gazed at the ali- _Roman_.

“I find it a _star_tling fitting name.”


End file.
